George Strikes Again
'NOTE: This episode is not done and may be cancelled eventually. ' Plot Tidmouth Boulevard is a very busy street indeed. Cars, lorries, buses, construction vehicles, and tractors travel up and down the concrete day in and day out to travel throughout the town of Tidmouth, and to get to the station. Once in awhile there can be traffic jams, which can cause issues. And other times there can rather bumpy spots in the road. One day, Caroline was driving down Tidmouth Boulevard, hoping to get to Tidmouth Station quickly; her owner was having an important meeting with the Fat Controller. “Don’t worry owner; we’ll get you to Tidmouth in no time!” Caroline said, “Just don’t push too fast… Heh…” The owner sighed. “I just hope I do make it. It’s just this road’s condition; it’s not what it was a while ago…” “True,” sighed Caroline. Soon, she rounded a bend towards the station. Caroline suddenly braked next to the Tidmouth Bus Depot. “What’s wrong now?” sighed the owner; Caroline was rather picky with roads so they often took different routes all the time. Caroline studied the road. “This blasted cement is filled with potholes and cracks! Disgraceful! Wasn’t there a load of tar that was supposed to be delivered to mend the road?” “I heard about it,” called Bertie from the bus depot, “But apparently the railway’s having issues. As always…” Caroline scoffed. “Ugh, I knew this would happen! Come along owner, but I mustn’t slip into these potholes!” the car groaned as she started off again. Now TIdmouth Boulevard ran alongside the railway, Molly puffed up to Caroline with a train of coal, which included Hector. Molly noticed the angry expression on the car’s face and grew worried. “What’s wrong, Caroline?” she asked nervously. “It’s this despicable road. Potholes, cracks, and I think I even spot a paper bag on the ground…” A gust of wind blew the bag into Caroline’s face. “Ugh! I can’t see!” Molly muffled a giggle. “Well, I’m sure the railway’s doing their best… Maybe something happened?” “Well, if a lorry was doing the job, I’m sure they’d do it better…” scowled Caroline. Molly gasped. Hector, however, was cross. “How dare you say that! I’m sure if the railway could find out who’s responsible, they’d fix it right away!” the hopper shrilled. Caroline sniffed. “Whatever you say…” and Caroline swerved to avoid a pothole. Molly sighed. “I really don’t like that car…” “Me neither,” Hector said gruffly, “She’s too grumpy…” At Tidmouth, Thomas was dropping off the Fat Controller so he could have his meeting. “Where is Caroline? She should be here by now…” the Fat Controller said worriedly. “Perhaps she ran into a pothole, sir,” giggled Thomas. The Fat Controller sighed. “Considering the state of this road, I wouldn’t doubt if she just avoided it and tried to take a detour…” “She should be here soon to start your meeting though,” said Annie. “Yes indeed. Being on time is just half of being successful.” Clarabel said proudly. “Very wise, Clarabel,” chuckled Old Slow Coach. Caroline drove in, quite cross indeed. “Sir Topham Hatt, I propose you figure out who caused this mess of a road!” she declared. Her owner walked out of her, nodding slightly. “Yes, I agree. This road is simply a mess. Rubbish everywhere, potholes, cracks… Maybe there’s sinkholes.” “Sinkholes?!” gulped Caroline nervously. The Fat Controller sighed. “Yes, I know. I’ve been trying to find the culprit but haven’t been successful as of yet. I am trying my hardest though.” “You better be!” huffed Caroline. “Maybe I could help search, sir.” suggested Thomas. The Fat Controller turned around. “What?” “I could ask the yard manager about an engine who was to deliver tar wagons.” Thomas continued. The Fat Controller nodded. “Hmm, good thinking Thomas. I could also call up Miss Jenny and start work on restoring Tidmouth Boulevard.” Caroline’s face brightened. “About time too!” Everyone chuckled. “Well, goodbye sir! I’ll check this evening!” and Thomas bustled away with his normal passengers. That evening, on his way to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas puffed up to the yard manager, who was looking over the schedule for the next day. “Um, excuse me sir?” the tank engine asked. The yard manager turned around and looked up. “What do you want, Thomas?” “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, who was supposed to deliver tar wagons to Tidmouth Boulevard?” “Dennis,” sighed the manager, “He hasn’t moved an inch since last week.” Thomas immediately scowled; Dennis tricked him when the Diesel first came to Sodor and he hadn’t improved since then, “I’ll go find him,” Thomas said crossly as he puffed off, hoping to find the lazy Diesel and talk some sense into him. He eventually found the grey Diesel in the back of a shed, snoring. Thomas whistled, hoping that would wake him up. “Dennis, get out of there! Remember the tar wagons? You’re supposed to deliver them!” cried Thomas. Dennis sighed as he trundled out of the shed. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” “The tar wagons. Deliver them. Now.” Thomas seethed impatiently. Dennis jumped. “Alright… You don’t have to cause such a fuss…” the Diesel groaned as he set off to find the tar wagons. Thomas smiled to himself as he reversed to head back to the sheds. That night, as the yard manager told Dennis off for not doing his job, the Fat Controller was in his office, making a call. “Miss Jenny?” “Oh, hello Sir Topham. Do you need assistance with something?” the woman asked. “As a matter of fact, I do. See, you and I cooperate on building projects a lot and I figured it’d be best if we work together to mend Tidmouth Boulevard.” the stout controller explained. Miss Jenny’s face brightened. “Oh, that old street? We’ll take care of that. I’m just about to tell my vehicles what they’re going to do, but they will not have much to do tomorrow. It'll be perfect. Cheerio!” “Cheerio.” And Miss Jenny hung up. She sighed with content as she walked up to her construction vehicles. “Each of you will very busy tomorrow. Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Ned, Max, Monty, Isobella, Byron, Patrick, and Buster. I need you all at Tidmouth tomorrow. Nelson, if you could take some of them, that’d be splendid.” Nelson grinned. “Whatever you say, ma’m.” “Good. Night Pack!” and Miss Jenny set off for her land rover. The next morning, Nelson took Byron, Isobella, and Alfie to Tidmouth while the engines helped deliver the vehicles too. "Here's Jack, Buster, and Patrick, Nelson," said Derek as he pulled up, "I'm surprised I haven't overheated." "Thanks, Derek. I'm a bit tired out, so it's nice the railway is here." Nelson said. "Well done, Derek," said Jack happily, "Now we can start work." Derek looked back, and was a bit confused. "What are all the diggers supposed to do? I don't think you're completely tearing up the road and relaying the concrete." "We're planting trees and digging holes for lamp posts, so it looks nicer," explained Alfie, "At least, that's what Miss Jenny said." So the Pack started work as Derek started back down the line to the yard, to drop off his flatbeds and wellwagons. Buster grinned broadly. "Come on Patrick! I need you to pour some concrete over here!" "Oh yes, master," mocked Patrick as he backed down, "Whatever. I just want to get this road to where it used to be; nice and tidy." "It will be slower if you keep up that attitude," reminded Oliver, "I recommend being a bit more... positive about things." "Right, and Buster isn't as slow as a snail," Patrick retorted. "I don't mind, really," Buster said cheerfully, "That didn't keep me from beating Max and Monty in that race." "...shut up," scoffed Monty, who had overheard the conversation. Soon, construction started. Jack, Alfie, Oliver and Ned scooped up dirt and rocks, while Max and Monty took the loads away to be dumped. "This is fun," cheered Ned as he dropped some dirt into Max, "Aren't you excited, Max?" "...joy..." scowled Max as Monty drove away to dump his own load. "Here's some more concrete, Buster," said Patrick as he poured some concrete onto the road. Buster groaned. "But I'm still trying to roll over this patch of road..." "Really? That's quite...stressful," said Kelly worriedly, "Maybe you should take a break." "There are no breaks in this kind of work, Kelly," sighed Buster sadly, "I just need to get this done so the road vehicles of Sodor will get their work done." Kelly wasn't too sure as Buster continued working. "That steamroller needs a rest, and fast..." Later that day, Kelly noticed Miss Jenny talking to Byron. "I need you to spread the tar out so Buster can roll over it. Can you handle that?" the woman asked. The bulldozer grinned. "Well, of course I will! You can count on me!" and Byron set off to do his work. Kelly frowned. "Miss Jenny? Excuse me?" Miss Jenny turned her head to find the crane looking worried. "What's wrong, Kelly?" "Well... It's just that Buster has been working so hard lately... Maybe he can get some help?" Kelly asked hopefully. Miss Jenny thought for a moment. "There aren't really any steamrollers available Kelly. I'm sorry." "What about that green steamroller?" Kelly persisted. Miss Jenny thought again. "Hmm... That does sound possible. I'll see if I can arrange it with Sir Topham Hatt. Thank you, Kelly." Kelly smiled as Miss Jenny set off in her Land Rover. That evening, George the Steamroller sulked in a shed as Bertie drove up, "Heh heh, hello George! I see you haven't been used for a while!" he teased. George growled. "Shut up, bus! I'm only here because I have no use right now, but soon I'll be needed! Just you wait and see!" "..right." Bertie chuckled as he drove off. George seethed with fury as he stared out into the evening sky, grunting. "I will be used again..." Just then, a Land Rover drove up, honking its horn. George blinked, not sure what the car was doing there. "Can I help you?" he said as the Fat Controller and an unfamiliar woman climbed out. "Oh. It's you, sir," said George. "Yes George, and I have an assignment for you." the stout gentleman said, sounding annoyed; he didn't trust George, but he didn't have much of a choice. George grinned. "Oh, yes sir. What is it?" The Fat Controller was surprised; it was rare to see George genuinely happy. The woman spoke up. "Well, I'm Jenny Packward, you see. And I own a construction company. We're trying to rebuild Tidmouth Boulevard, but our own steamroller can't handle the work alone, so I want you to help." George was very pleased; finally, he'd be used once more. "Oh, of course..." Emily puffed in with a wellwagon, scowling as she noticed the familiar steamroller. "Ah, Emily's here to take you to Tidmouth. You'll start by having the night shift," said the Fat Controller. "...hello cucumber," teased George. Emily was furious. "How dare you..." George simply smirked. As Emily puffed into the building site, George noticed certain Pack members. He noticed a bulldozer, a couple excavators, a front loader, and another steamroller. "Who's that?" George snapped as a crane started to load George onto his own ground again. "Who, the steamroller?" Emily asked suspiciously. "Yes, that blasted thing!" "He's Buster. Unlike you, George, he cares about his work and has a kind heart." Emily whistled and puffed away. George scowled at Buster. Jack was busy scooping up some dirt when he noticed the new arrival. "Look gang! It's a new member of the Pack!" Jack cried happily. "I'm not a member. I'm here to help you..." George huffed. "Oh. That's still great." The Pack eyed George, and Buster grinned. "Yay, another steamroller! I am surprised, to be honest. I thought I was the only one." George rolled his eyes. "...yay." Buster blinked. "Aren't you excited?" "...not really." "In case you haven't noticed you two, we have work to do," huffed Oliver as he shoveled some dirt. "Oh right. Come on George!" Buster smiled as he rolled along the concrete. George didn't like Buster immediately. "I was here first..." he muttered, "He has no right to take my place... I'll show him..." Later, Henry puffed into Knapford, with some construction supplies. He couldn't help noticing George smirking as Patrick poured cement in front of Buster. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Emily * Molly * Derek * Dennis * Annie and Clarabel * Old Slow Coach * Hector * Bertie * Caroline * George * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Isobella * Ned * Patrick * Buster * The Fat Controller * Ms. Jenny * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Sam (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures